Emma Frost
| aliases = Emma Grace Frost; White Queen | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westchester County, New York | known relatives = Winston Frost (father); Hazel Frost (mother); Christian Frost (brother); Adrienne Frost (sister); Cordelia Frost (sister); Stepford Cuckoos (clones) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 #129 | final appearance = | actor = January Jones Sian Milne Sian Milne was the stunt-double for January Jones in X-Men: First Class }} Emma Frost is a fictional mutant and a former supervillain-turned-superhero featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Previously known as the White Queen, Emma Frost was introduced in ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1 #129 in January, 1980. After operating as a villain for a number of years, Emma Frost was reformed and became a teacher at the Xavier Institute and later a member of the X-Men. She has the ability to telepathically project and receive mental impressions and to turn her body into living diamond. Overview Emma Frost is the epitome of a New England blue blood. Born into a life of wealth and privilege she quickly rose through the Ivy League ranks to become the CEO of Frost International. As her mutant powers of telepathy developed, Emma found a new means to channel her endless ambitions. She founded the Massachusetts Academy - a private school catering exclusively to mutants that she hand picks herself. While climbing the ladder to success, Emma infiltrated the notorious Hellfire Club, eventually becoming the White Queen of their Inner Circle. It was at this time that she first crossed swords with the X-Men. She maintained the guise of being a "villain' for many years, often coming into conflict with her telepathic counterpart on the X-Men, Jean Grey. When the original Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club was dissolved, Emma disassociated herself from them, preferring to concentrate her efforts on her school. She entered into an uneasy truce with X-Men leader Charles Xavier and the Massachusetts Academy was absorbed by the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, becoming the Xavier Institute. She took charge of several of Xavier's newest mutant students, who formed the superhero team Generation X. Due to the machinations of the her evil sister, Adrienne, Generation X member Everett Thomas was killed and the school was shut down. Emma Frost relocated to Genosha where she mentored her cloned quintuplet protégés, the Stepford Cuckoos. It was during this time that Emma developed a secondary mutation. She gained the ability to transform her entire body into living diamond. Emma Frost joined the X-Men full time and entered into a longtime love affair with field commander Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. Biography Powers * Telepathy * Bio-conversion Notes & Trivia * * Statistics :* Height: 5'10" :* Weight: 144 lbs. (human form); 436 lbs. (diamond form) :* Eyes: Blue :* Hair: Brown, dyed platinum blonde. * On two occasions some New York City street punks mistook the White Tiger (Angela Del Toro) for Emma Frost. White Tiger 2White Tiger 3 Alternate versions See also External Links * * Emma Frost at Wikipedia * * * Emma Frost at the X-Men Wiki * Emma Frost at the Villains Wiki * * Emma Frost at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:X-Men/Members Category:Generation X/Members Category:Dark X-Men/Members Category:Hellfire Club/Members Category:Instructors Category:Psychiatrists Category:Supervillains Category:Psychiatry